End Game
by AuthoressHyphothesis
Summary: It was just supposed to be a game, something fun. And then everything went wrong. No one can leave. No one can enter. One is dead and more will keep dying until there is only one left. The night is not over yet. The Halloween Fic. Percico.


**Well hello, my pretties, it's now November 1st and I intended to get this first chapter to you on the 30th, as this is ****_the Halloween Fic_****, but alas, didn't work out. The next chapter should hopefully but up either later today or tomorrow and as for a warning, I leave you with this:**

**This is a warning,**

**To all those who are reading,**

**Surprises are fun.**

* * *

He stood surrounded by bodies, each spilling blood onto the ground where before they had just been death. The liquid was soaked up into his shoes and he could almost feel it coming up to his ankles. He choked down on rising acid and breathed in as slowly as possible, trying to ignore the overwhelming smell of copper and decaying bodies. It had been less than three hours and already they seemed to be sinking in on themselves and rotted green holes appeared all other their skin. They're all dead, everyone's dead, this can't be real.

His vision swam and he bit back a scream. Not real. Can't be real. His chest rose and fell faster and faster until he was almost to the point of hyperventilating, that is, until he felt the cool bite of a blade dig into his throat.

"_You_..."

_2 Hours Earlier..._

The forest had, quite literally, grown overnight and was the only thing separating the cabins from the rest of the camp. The woods were created with the help of the wood nymphs and the Demeter Cabin who were only happy to help when they learned of the Athen Cabin's cause.

Though the danger Gaea possessed had passed, the memories and scars she had left in her wake had all but faded and after much persuasion of parents, if they were to be found, most kids had decided to stay the year surrounded by the warmth and understanding of campers all around. That was the only thing that made the cabin's goal a reasonable and possible one.

They had decided that everyone needed some cheering up and that the best way to do it was through faulty supernatural stories of crazies ghosts and zombies, and all that Halloween was. They chose to make a role-play version of Clue in order to keep the mood lighter and so as to hopefully poke fun at death to make it easier to deal with. The game also doubled as a fundraiser for money to build a monument to those who had died in the last two great wars as well as use the leftover money to get started on renovations that would hopefully make the camp more like it's Roman counterpart. All you had to do to take part was donate money and form a group.

Nico was fine with donating money and playing the game, he was just more nervous considering who was actually in his group. He furled and unfurled his fingers in an attempt to calm his nerves but nothing seemed to work as foot after foot made his way towards a grinning Will Solace who was dressed as policeman.

By the time he'd made it to the site everyone else had drawn names and from their giggles as he swept the last slip of paper from the policeman's hat they already knew what he was getting.

He groaned as Will began to guide the group into the forest and their laughed echoed back to him as he trailed behind. PEACOCK.

"Bad luck there." said a voice at his side and he jumped as he found Percy walking beside him.

"Bad luck everywhere these days." Nico grumbled in reply.

"Well at least peacocks are majestic instead of stupid plums," Percy flashed him his own paper paired with a smile.

"And peacocks also have the word cock in them, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed." Percy illiterated with a grin plastered to his face.

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed and tried to not rip his eyeballs out. The green-eyed demigod had been sending him mixed signals ever since they had gotten back and Nico wasn't sure if it was just the old Percy charm trying to trick him or if he really had a chance. Not to mention he had no idea how things were between him and Annabeth.

After minutes of walking the group broke out of the lantern-lit forest and into the cabin-filled clearing.

Will abandoned them at the edge of the woods, leaving them in the hands of a devious Connor and a smirking Lacy. Connor playing the butler, lead them to the 'Dining Room' (AKA Dionysus Cabin). Nico had chosen a seat at the far end of the room and let his head rest on his hand. He had slept little since their return and his group had decided they wanted the full experience, the moon already high in the sky.

Nico's eyes fluttered shut just a moment before a shriek tore through night. In a flash everyone had run towards the source of the noise -Apollo Cabin, or the Lounge. Nico stumbled after them, and froze in the doorway -all traces of sleep gone.

Travis in a suit lay on his back, eyes wide and empty, sword handle sticking out of his chest. Red stained the carpet and Connor growled.

"You weren't supposed to die yet stupid. Get up." He killed Travis's ribs but received no response. Jason nelt to feel for a pulse but Nico saved him the trouble.

"He's dead." his voice cracked and Lacy let out another wail and shrunk into the corner. Sobs racked her body while Connor slumped into the floor in a state of disbelief.

Annabeth touched Percy's shoulder who nodded. Nico felt a hot spike of jealousy tear at his stomach and tried to claw it's way up but he shoved it back down. Percy signaled to the rest of the group who gathered in the corner.

"Who could have done this?" Piper whispered in awe.

Jason shook his head and Leo stared at the floor and fiddled with his belt, his eyes almost as unnerved as Connor's.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing." Annabeth's eyes searched everyone's eyes as she inspected the circle. "This wasn't an accident and you know what that means." She let her words sink in and one by one they got it until Leo was shaking his head furiously.

"No. No, no, no no no-"

"Yes."

But while Annabeth was just getting the rest of the group thinking, Nico was miles ahead. The only people they could put on the list of suspects was Connor and Lacy. It had been fifteen minutes after the last group that they had entered, leaving the two time to reset the cabins as well as time to kill him. There was also the suspicious amount of time between the time Lacy had left and the time she had screamed since it only took about a minute or so to get from the Dionysus Cabin to the Apollo Cabin but it had been six minutes after she had left that she had screamed, also giving her time. But there was also the question of motive. Connor seemed less likely as he and Travis had been near inseparable and Travis had been more likely to upset Lacy than his own brother. But there was also the question to what would be severe enough to warrant killing him, not to mention the matter of Lacy actually being to pull one over on Travis and be strong enough to get through his ribs. However the thing that sent the most chills down his spine was the idea that perhaps it wasn't either of them and that there was someone else running around, just lying in wait.

Nico's attention flitted back to the group who was discussing possible

motives when he caught Annabeth's eye and was startled with the realization that they weren't that different. Both were smart, good with a knife, and liked Percy. There were countless moments where they were alike, both journeyed through Tartarus and while Annabeth had been stuck there he had slipped into her position, informing those about the stories of the monsters they crossed and legends that followed kings, becoming the logical leader hidden behind the physical leader that Jason had tried to fill the role of.

"Hey guys," Hazels chilled voice touched Nico's ears. "Where is Lacy?" All heads turned slowly to look at the now empty corner.

The group dashed for the door and it became a giant body slam as the front row halted at the sight of Will Solace wandering around the courtyard in a daze, a thin lines of red coloring his face.

"Will?" Piper asked slowly but he didn't seem to hear her and she backed away when she saw a rusted nail sticking out from his ear.

No one dared to ask.

"I'll watch him, you go find Lacy." came the tired voice of Connor as he stepped forward. When no one moved he turned and roared. "Find her!"

"Hazel with Annabeth. Piper and Jason, pair up. You too Leo, get with Frank. Nico you're with me," Percy's shouts echoed against the sky and everyone sprung into action.

"We'll check Hera first."

When Hera turned out to be a bust they checked Zeus and again no dice.

"I hope someone's found her already-"

An inky red had spread through the water and a frilly black dress bobbed at the surface. Nico dared not think what was in it.

"Over here." the words died on Percy's lips as the courtyard's fountain now ran the same river of red and barbed wire held two necks within its grasp and held them under the overflowing mass.

Nico's heart thudded wildly in his chest and suddenly he could breathe. This couldn't be happening. No. NO. He had been close to death but not like this, never like this. The overpower smell of copper overtook the air and he tasted it on his tongue and resisted the urge to gag.

Soon what was left of the group came to stand around the fountain. Nico dug his nails into his palm and tried not to breathe. Percy touched his shoulder and his assume relaxed but not completely.

"Chiron. We need to get to Chiron." Without another word the group streamed towards the woods, dodging rocks and glowing pumpkins, not looking back. They ran and ran and ran. They ran some more. They ran for so long that they knew something was wrong. It had taken them only three minutes to get in but they had been running for longer. Much much longer.

"What's happening? Why can't we leave? Why can't we leave?"Hazel croaked out.

"Jason? Jason!" Piper screamed and when they looked he was nowhere to be found. "Jason!" she wailed and tears streamed down her face. "We need to leave, we need to leave!" she shrieked and she tore off into the forest.

"Piper! Piper!"

There, from the tree hung a rope, eyes from it's victim as blue as the sky.

No one is leaving. No one can get in. Five are dead and their are only seven are left. All the suspects are dead yet an extra swings in the wind. There are no suspects left to accuse. They are all gone. This only means one thing. Someone among them is the killer. The night is not over.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Also if you're reading **_Bet on the Blond_**or** _Falling and Sinking_ **I should have chapters up soon. Love you all! Hope you had a wonderful Halloween.**


End file.
